


Such a Tease

by irinokat



Series: Fun with Kaiju [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's run-in with Otachi does not go at all as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad that the amount of tentacle fic and art for Pacific Rim is still so low. If that means I need to contribute more... so be it. (I apologize for the terrible title and any bad writing that pops up.)

Newt stood frozen, staring at the hole in the roof of the shelter, as the people around him ran away, frightened. What could he do? The kaiju was here for him, he couldn’t leave. He wasn’t totally sure he wanted to. That was messed up, a part of his brain told him, he was terrified… but that didn’t completely destroy his curiosity.

He stepped back as a massive, deep blue appendage thrust into the hole, the tip splitting into three massive octopus-like tentacles. Three smaller tendrils inside the tentacles reached out for him, brushing his face. That was when he regained his senses.

He turned and started to run. Before he could go more than ten steps, he felt something whipping around his chest – and then dragging him back, tearing his jacket. He managed to throw one arm in front of his face as he slammed into the ground, protecting his glasses from yet another fall. The tendrils grabbed at him, ripping his shirt and pants to shreds as they dragged him back towards the hole in the roof.

Newt managed to pull himself up to his knees, swatting away the smaller tendrils. “Stop that,” he said, annoyed, as they ran over every inch of skin they could find. It wasn’t painful – it was almost pleasant, in fact, the bulbous tips of the tendrils warm and humming against his skin – but he was worried about what the thin, blue liquid on them would do to him. Was that kaiju saliva? “Okay, seriously, no, stop,” he said, grabbing one that passed over his face. His gripping it didn’t do much; it tugged so hard that he let it out of his grasp immediately. It resumed feeling his face, and when he opened his mouth to protest again, it traced his cheek before sliding into his mouth.

He coughed, trying to dislodge it. It was big, fitting into his mouth but just barely, strangely smooth and hot. It slid back deep, nearly to his throat. He coughed again, unable to make it budge, and figured out how to breathe around it as he tried to tug it out.

He stopped yanking when he felt another tendril slide over his cock. To his embarrassment, he was already half hard, another brush from the tentacle sending a jolt up his spine. One of the larger tentacles wrapped around his thigh, pinning him in place, as the smaller tendril slid over his stomach. Unable to stop himself, Newt thrusted his hips forward, feeling the tendril rubbing up and down his cock, wanting friction, wanting more. The tendril sped up, stroking him hard. He moaned when it coiled around the base of his dick, the sound muffled by the tendril still in his mouth. When he swallowed, that one slid further down, tip buried in his throat. It choked him for a just a moment, then pulled back, letting him get his breath back before pushing back down again.

The tentacle around his cock had stopped rubbing him, instead probing his thighs. He whimpered and reached a hand down to stroke his aching erection. The third tendril – shit, he’d forgotten about that one – wrapped around his wrist and yanked his arm behind his back. Another of the larger tentacles slammed into his left arm then, shoving it against his side and clamping it there. Constricted, he couldn’t do anything but watch as the tentacles moved.

Newt yelped when the tip of the tendril wrapped around his cock pressed against his taint. It didn’t stop there, pushing further up. He squirmed as it brushed his asshole. The tip pushed hard into him, making him scream – the nerve endings down there felt like they were exploding, though whether in pleasure or pain he couldn’t tell. He tried to clamp his mouth closed and ended up sucking on the tendril there to have something else to focus on, something less intense than the other tentacle working its way inside him. He felt it stop for a moment, then felt the same strange liquid all the tendrils were covered in filling his hole, dripping down his legs. The tentacle pushed into him again, sliding up much easier this time.

He groaned as the tentacle pressed against his prostate, making his cock twitch again. The tentacle gently slid over it a few times, testing his reaction. He writhed and bucked his hips, pleasure slowly becoming overwhelming. The tentacle stopped, and for a moment he wondered what it was doing before it thrust hard inside him. He cried out, but the sound was stifled by the tendril in his mouth shoving down his throat. The two tentacles set up a fast, hard rhythm, pushing in and out of him, driving him wild. Barely able to think through the sensations, he found his chin covered with drool, his cock wet with precome and the tentacles’ lubricant.

The tentacles slowed their pace as Newt grew closer to his climax. He whined and shamelessly rocked back and forth, missing the frantic pounding, wanting so badly to come. Just as he felt the edge of his orgasm coming on, the tendril squeezed his cock hard, pulling him back down. He stopped moving, confused, as the energy drained from him. Why wouldn’t these fucking things let him come?

His thoughts left him as they began moving again, thrusting inside him nearly as fast as before. The teases were keeping him from coming. He did his best to relax, hoping he would reach his climax again soon. As soon as he started to feel it, the tentacles slowed down and squeezed him again. He nearly started crying; why were they torturing him like this?

They put him through three more rounds before they finally let him finish. Newt shuddered and moaned as his cock spurted all over the tentacles, coming harder than he could ever remember doing before. The tentacles stayed inside him as he returned to himself, the tentacle’s coils sliding off his cock as it softened. He let himself fall forward, relieved, waiting for the tentacles to pull out of him.

And waited, wondering why they were just sitting there. He tried to pull out of his restraints, but nothing would budge. He felt uncomfortably full, wanted some room to breathe. After a few minutes, he felt the tentacle in his ass caress his prostate. He sucked in a breath, starting to get hard again – how? How so soon? He stopped questioning it, stopped being able to think all together, as the tentacles started fucking him even harder.

It was hard to keep track of anything after that. He came at least twice more, one of the tendrils switching between fucking his mouth and rubbing his cock. It had him licking his own come off of it before it pushed back in, surging inside him. He was shaking by the time the tentacles pulled out for good, body sore and oversensitive from the stimulation, covered in sweat, come, and lube. He curled up on the filthy ground as the kaiju withdrew its tentacles from the shelter, leaving him alone and shivering. After a few moments, he pushed himself up and tried to gather up his clothing, pulling his ripped jacket over himself to cover what he could. He pinched himself once, just to make sure. No, he wasn’t dreaming. How the hell would he ever explain something like this? He needed to find new clothes, quick, before he had to go back to Hannibal. 


End file.
